Losing Mara
by EstelPax
Summary: A series of poems, oneshots and letters on losing Mara Jade.
1. Losing U

Hello my faithful readers,

I'm starting a series of poems and one shots dealing with Solo's and Skywalker's loss of Mara Jade.

So with out further ado, I give you The Pain of losing You.

JG

Pain is a black abyss that pulls you down. I'm lost in the dark and I can't find my way out. If this it what losing you is like I don't want to bear it.  
I wish I could cry for you but I cry in anger. Red rages through me and I long for your cooling touch of green.  
I see your cold face but it's not yours. Your fiery spirit is missing.  
Gray is the color of my world now. There are faint lights surrounding me but none are brighter than yours was.  
Oh' how I miss your green eyes you fiery spirit. I long to hear your voice.  
I long to turn but I'm Luke Skywalker and I can't. I wish I could shed this burden but I can't.

Please, review!!!!!!!!

JG


	2. Mara Jade

Second chapter up and more on the way.

All italicized letters spell something, cookies to those who get it!!!!

JG

_M_arriage lasts for not just through life.  
_A_ love that was passionate and fiery like a  
_R_ed flame that can't be quenched.  
_A_n amazing journey we went through

_J_ust how lucky can I get with you gone.  
_A_dmiring your Jade green eyes only in memory.  
_D_eath is only a change of worlds.  
_E_very man has his gem and Mara was mine. Her memory shall live on like an eternal flame. I will always call her name but I will stay for her sake.


	3. Saying GoodBye

Two persons Luke and Leia or Jaina or Han or Ben speak this poem. You Decide who the first person is the second is Luke. All itlics are Luke

JG

A smiling Face that will no longer be seen.

_A ruby of Jedi that will never feel or love again.  
_A voice that will never be heard _but yet I can almost hear her voice in the heavens above._  
A love that will no longer be felt; except in memories and in dreams.  
_I long to join her but I can't or the life of others will fail.  
I long for her touch but I will never feel her again.  
_A force bond that will never be used and I want so to feel her touch.

A name that will go unheard. _Mara come back! _

_My light is gone and so is my heart. I will never again be whole.  
_


	4. Letter to a sith

Letter to a Sith

Dear Jacen,

You were once a bright light saving the Jedi, now you turn to darkness. I try and understand but I can't. What happened to my brother? What happened to my friend? What happened, Jacen? I'm lost I don't know what to think. The media says you're a hero and the Jedi a Sith. How can you live? You shot at your parents. You nearly killed them. I still fly for the Jedi and the Jedi fight the Corellians but my hearts with Mom and Dad. Good-bye, Jacen and hello Darth Caedus.  
I will be waiting with friends by side. My friends are good people, one of whom you killed. I'll be waiting for the day Jacen Solo reappears.  
If he ever does since you have made your choice and I made mine. I'm the Sword of the Jedi and Mara Jade Skywalker shall rest in peace.

Jaina Solo

A/N

This not a Luke poem but a letter from Jaina to her jerk of a brother.

By the way thanks to Fury. One of the poems title is a direct quote from Luke Skywalker.

Get Well Soon!!!! Zac Efron!!!!!!!!


	5. I Turn to You

I Turn To You

_Jaina's Version_

I turn to you.  
I see your face.  
I feel your love.  
I drift away.

I lose my way.  
My brother's gone.

My master's dead.  
My light is dead.

So, I turn to you.  
I feel your love.  
I see your teasing smile.  
And my light returns.

My brother turns.  
His legacy is here with me.

So I turn to you.  
I feel your love.  
I feel your strength.

I feel so lost.  
I feel so scared.

Then you reach out to me  
You bring your strength.  
You give me comfort.  
You give me life.  
You bring me joy  
You bring me love.  
So, I turn to you.  
I feel your love for me.

With you I'm free.  
With you I'm whole. 

I turn to you.  
I stay with you.  
I see your face.  
I feel your strength.

I marry you.  
I change my name.  
I accept my place at your side.

Forever, will I turn to you!   
Forever, will I see your face.  
Forever, will I feel your strength!  
Forever, will I see your wisdom.  
Forever, will I feel your love.  
Forever, will I be with you.

So I turn to you.  
I feel your love.  
I feel your strength.

And my light returns.

A/N You choose the pairing, and this does have to deal with losing Mara. 


	6. I Turn to You LV

I Turn To You

Leia's version 

I turn to you.  
I see your face.  
I feel your love.  
I drift away.

I lose my way.  
My father's gone.

My light is dead.

So, I turn to you.  
I feel your love.  
I see your teasing smile.   
And my light returns.

His legacy is here with me.

So I turn to you.  
I feel your love.  
I feel your strength.

I feel so lost.  
I feel so scared.

Then you reach out to me   
You bring your strength.  
You give me comfort.  
You give me life.  
You bring me joy  
You bring me love.  
So, I turn to you.  
I feel your love for me.

With you I'm free.  
With you I'm whole.

I turn to you.  
I stay with you.  
I see your face.  
I feel your strength.

I marry you.  
I change my name.  
I accept my place at your side.

Forever will I turn to you.  
Forever will I see your face.  
Forever will I feel your strength.

Forever will I see your wisdom.  
Forever will I feel your love.  
Forever will I be with you.


	7. Letter to a sith 2

A/N hoped you liked my last chapters

Dear Jacen,

I'm confused and in the dark, my path is no longer clear. I am torn between duty and my heart. My duty is to serve but I want to stay and fight. I want to protect my family as it gets torn apart, by you. I also want to avenge my masters' death but that leads to the path you're on. In this time of darkness, a light shall arise and I will no longer play games. I'm the sword of the Jedi and I will protect my family!

Jaina **Solo**

Notice the emphasis on the Solo, that's something you're not. You are not my brother and I will kill you, Sith Lord. I am a Skywalker, Solo, Jedi and goddess but my favorite title is " daughter of Han and Leia Organa Solo, sister of Anakin Solo, Niece of Luke and Mara Jade, Jedi Knight Jaina Solo."

Notice how I didn't mention you. You are lost to me, dead and forgotten.

Jaina **Solo, Jedi Knight**

I miss you 

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear everyone in a while._

Lyrics are from _I miss you by Miley Cyrus._


End file.
